Joker
by EdFrench
Summary: Une soirée déguisée offre à Naruto l'occasion de retrouver une vieille connaissance...Dans un costume étrange. NaruGaaNaru, sexe, chapitres multiples, promptfic. Joyeux NaruGaa Spam Day!
1. Prologue: Ce type?

**Salut les gens! ça faisait un bail, hein? **

**Bon, politesse mise à part, j'ai VACHEMENT besoin d'un beta pour cette histoire (loin d'être finie). J'ai habituellement une adorable (et efficace) petite beta-euse de 15 printemps (que je salue d'ailleurs, coucou poussinette), mais cette histoire va probablement virer au NC-17 et j'ai, comment dire, pas des scrupules (non, je suis pas neuneu, j'ai bien vu que la plupart d'entre vous sur ce site sont des ados qui lisent et *écrivent* du porn) mais une bonne grosse trouille d'être l'ADULTE qui envoie des documents à caractère PORNO à une ENFANT. En ces temps, on sait jamais ce qui peut se passer dans la tête des parents.**

**BREF. une beta, si vous voulez voir la suite de l'histoire, et majeure, please. (j'irai vérifier).**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**JOKER**

« _Bouge _».

La voix était parfaitement claire malgré une sono à fond et les beuglements alentours d'une poignée d'étudiants alcoolisés.

Le ton aussi était très clair et Naruto se plaqua instinctivement contre le mur avant que son cerveau n'ait le temps de comprendre le message. Il leva les yeux et faillit dévaler le reste de l'escalier en hurlant.

Un type aux cheveux verts, au visage barbouillé de blanc et de noir, un large sourire sanguinolent peinturluré par-dessus et portant un costume d'infirmière se dressait quelques marches devant lui.

Le cœur du jeune homme s'arrêta de battre un instant, avant de repartir aussitôt lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'attention de la vision cauchemardesque ne portait pas sur lui.

Au lieu de ça, le type aux cheveux verts regardait avec une intensité effrayante les deux mecs dont la masse combinée bouchait l'escalier menant au sous-sol. Naruto les connaissait de vue : Mifune, un cousin d'Ino qui squattait chacune des fêtes organisées par cette dernière, et Torune, son meilleur (et, autant que Naruto puisse en juger, seul) ami, lui-même frère aîné de Shino.

Naruto ne les appréciait guère. Une partie de lui-même avait beau envie de croire que ses potes étaient les plus beaux, les plus drôles et organisaient les meilleures bombes de toutes les bombes, son réalisme lui indiquait que lorsqu'on avait 25 ans passés comme Dumb and Dumber, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à trouver dans les fêtes organisés par des jeunes couillons de première ou deuxième année de fac.

Ou alors des minettes. Des plans cul.

Après tout, il devait y avoir une raison pour laquelle Ino appelait son cousin 'le visqueux' et pour que Shino ne mentionne que rarement le nom de son frère.

Pour l'instant, Naruto se serait presque senti navré pour eux. Cheveux Verts se tenait une marche au-dessus d'eux et malgré cela il ne les dépassait pas en taille. Il était aussi moins large qu'eux, et tout seul.

Pourtant en le regardant, Naruto ne pouvait manquer l'espèce de tension qui parcourait son corps une énergie qui trahissait une envie permanente de foutre un coup de boule métaphorique au monde entier. Cette aura était bizarrement familière au jeune homme, tout comme l'idée de 'danger' qu'il lui associait.

Et de toute façon, pour porter un tel costume dans une soirée dans il fallait être soit très con, soit très très sûr de soi.

Cheveux Verts n'avait pas l'air con.

Mifune l'était lui, et le prouva aussitôt.

« Dis donc, espèce de tapette, tu te crois… »

Un pied chaussé d'un escarpin blanc vint le frapper en pleine poitrine et expédia le cousin d'Ino et le reste de sa phrase en bas de l'escalier. Le volume sonore ambiant baissa sensiblement alors que le reste des fêtards tendaient l'oreille pour déterminer d'où venait le bruit soudain.

Torune se redressa brutalement, une expression éberluée sur la partie de son visage qui n'était pas cachée par les stupides petites lunettes que semblaient affectionner tous les Aburame. Il ouvrit la bouche :

« Que… »

Cheveux Verts le regarda avec une expression qui donna à Naruto la distincte impression que Torune allait bientôt lui aussi se retrouver à gémir, roulé en boule entre deux marches. Un instinct débile lui fit alors faire un pas en avant et dire :

« Sympa le costume… c'est le Joker, dans Batman, non ? »

Le Joker eut un petit sursaut et se tourna vers lui. Toute tension sembla quitter son corps. Il descendit rapidement l'escalier, enjambant sa victime sans la regarder. Arrivé au niveau de Naruto il parut hésiter, et, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher :

« Non, Mamie Nova, ducon. » Ses yeux d'un bleu-vert pâle croisèrent un instant ceux de Naruto et celui-ci sentit un frémissement le parcourir.

_Je connais ce type._

Mais déjà le Joker s'éloignait, fendant la foule comme Moïse les eaux de la mer rouge.

Naruto le regarda. Puis partit dans la direction opposée, à la recherche d'Ino.

**TBC**

**Pour Elowlie.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note: Merci à Shik-aya-chan pour avoir revu ce chapitre. **

**Note: Joyeux NaruGaa Spam Day! Bon ok, c'est avec un jour d'avance (pas pu faire autrement) et en plus, on doit pas être très nombreux sur la version française à le savoir, mais n'hésitez pas à allez faire un tour sur le site anglophone dédié à ce couple, il devrait y avoir des trucs sympas!**

**A tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review pour le chapitre 1... désolée pour l'attente. J'essaierai de faire mieux (enfin moins, mais vous aurez compris)**

**JOKER**

**chapitre 2**

Il finit par débusquer la jeune femme dans sa cuisine, accompagnée de Sakura. Rock Lee se tenait sur le seuil, étrangement calme et silencieux dans son costume de Tortue Ninja. Il fit un petit salut à l'attention de son ami et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Bien que Sakura et lui ne sortaient plus ensemble depuis pas mal de temps déjà, le jeune karatéka ne s'était pas départi de son rôle de chevalier servant.

Le voir à proximité des deux filles durant une soirée… signifiait pour sûr que Sakura et Ino étaient déjà bien beurrées. Lee restait alors auprès d'elles afin qu'elles ne fassent pas de mauvaises rencontres : comme il était déjà un peu connu sur le campus comme un des jeunes espoirs national en Karaté, les Mauvaises Rencontres tendaient à garder leurs distances.

Naruto entra dans la cuisine et en un seul coup d'œil comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : les filles semblaient bien 'parties'. Ino vidait une bouteille de vodka au-dessus d'un saladier large comme un volant de tracteur et déjà bien rempli. Sakura se tenait assise en équilibre précaire sur le comptoir, une bière à la main, une de ses jambes remontée sous le menton et apparemment inconsciente du fait qu'elle offrait une vue imprenable sur sa petite culotte.

« Sakura, » Ino tendit une main derrière elle « passe-moi le jus de fruit.»

« Huh ? » le regard un peu vague de Sakura se fixa sur deux bouteilles près d'elle. « Joker Pruneaux d'Agen ou Pampryl Jus de Tomate ? »

Ino plissa les yeux « Euuuh… les deux ? »

Naruto fit la grimace lorsque la jeune femme entreprit de vider les deux bouteilles dans le saladier avec force _glouglous_. Il se promit d'éviter le punch dans l'avenir immédiat, et prit la parole:

« Ino… tu sais qui c'est le mec qui est habillé en Joker… tu sais, cheveux verts, maquillage blanc, costume de nurse… sauf que ça c'est pas le costume officiel hein, c'est tiré d'une scène du film _The Dark_… »

« Aucune idée » répondit la jeune femme, le coupant dans son envolée cinéphile. « Il a un joli cul mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai invité. » Elle haussa les épaules, l'idée d'inconnus profitant de sa fête et de sa maison ne semblant pas la déranger plus que ça.

« C'est Gaara. » fit Sakura. « C'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir. On est dans la même fac. » Sakura faisait Médecine, une vocation qu'elle avait choisi depuis longtemps déjà, peut-être pour compenser son penchant naturel à la violence physique.

Naruto cilla. « Gaara? _Le_ Gaara? Attends… Mais il était pas à Suna? Et vous êtes dans la même fac ? Et tu me l'avais encore pas dit ? »

Sakura plissa les yeux. "Oui."

"Oui? Oui quoi?"

"Ben oui à toutes tes questions: C'est Gaara, _le_ Gaara passk'un prénom pareil doit y'en avoir pas des masses en circulation, il était à Suna mais là non, il est dans la même fac que moi mais comme ça fait pas longtemps je te l'ai p'têt pas dit." Sakura avala une gorgée de bière, assoiffée par sa longue tirade.

Ino perdit tout intérêt dans la confection de son punch (d'un marronnasse déprimant) pour se tourner vers son ami avec un large sourire.

"Ooooh... Il t'intéresse, le pti Gaara?"

Naruto se sentit rougir. "Arrête... j'lai rencontré quoi, trois fois dans ma vie?" Il ne mentionna pas qu'en dépit de cela il considérait Gaara, avec qui il avait tellement en commun, comme une des personnes qui comptait vraiment pour lui.

"Ha!" Sakura le désigna de sa canette avec tant de vivacité qu'une bonne giclée de bière vint atterrir aux pieds de Naruto. "Mais vous échangez des emails, non?"

C'était vrai, quoiqu' un développement récent. Naruto avait extorqué ce mail de Shikamaru qui l'avait lui-même obtenu de Temari, la soeur de Gaara. Ensuite le jeune homme avait agonisé pendant plusieurs semaines avant de trouver quoi écrire à son ami de Suna.

Plusieurs essais avaient commencés de cette manière:

_" Yo Gaara! \(^o^)/ C'est Naruto Uzumaki, le numéro 1 de tes potes de Konoha qui vient prendre de tes news..."_

Ouahou, y'avait pas plus relou comme entrée en matière? et puis n'était-ce pas un peu bizarre d'écrire de manière aussi décontractée alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé en deux ans?

_" Salut Gaara! Je sais que ça fait deux ans que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés mais j'aimerai tout de même avoir de tes nouvelles..."_

Argh. La vérité ne passait pas mieux à l'écrit.

_"Salut Gaara! Je sais que ça fait deux ans que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés et qu'en plus la dernière fois c'est lorsque je t'ai envoyé bouler parce que tu m'avais prévenu que Sasuke n'agissait pas comme un ami..."_

Non. Vraiment pas.

A ce point de la rédaction, Naruto était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Puis les résultats du bac étaient tombés, et une Temari heureuse et fière s'était empressée d'envoyer à son petit ami de Konoha un article d'un journal local portant sur Gaara, qui s'était classé n° 1 au niveau de la région de Suna et ses environs.

Shikamaru avait laissé traîner le papier au fond de son sac une quinzaine de jours puis l'avait transmis à la seule personne de sa connaissance susceptible d'être intéressée.

Naruto avait ainsi disposé de son entrée en matière. Au bout de trois petites semaines passées à réfléchir sur chaque mot et à utiliser son dictionnaire plus intensivement que pendant toute sa scolarité, il avait pondu un mail chaleureux mais dépourvu familiarité déplacée, où il posait quelques question à Gaara sans être trop inquisiteur et dans lequel il donnait de ses nouvelles tout en évitant de s'épancher. Le tout dans un style très Narutesque mais orthographiquement correct.

Ce ne fut qu'après l'avoir envoyé qu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait tellement modifié son mail d'origine qu'il avait finit par couper complètement la partie où il félicitait Gaara pour ses résultats.

Bon, au moins il avait atteint son but.

C'est avec un sentiment de soulagement assez proche de qui vient de terminer un examen qu'il éteignit son ordinateur ce soir-là. Les dés étaient jetés: si Gaara choisissait de ne pas répondre, eh bien il pourrait se consoler en se disant qu'il avait fait de son mieux.

Mais Gaara avait répondu. Environ quarante cinq minutes après que Naruto ait rassemblé assez de courage pour cliquer sur "envoyer".

Heureusement que le jeune homme s'était déjà couché, ou il aurait passé sa nuit à relire cette réponse en la soumettant à la rigueur d'une analyse de texte qu'il aurait mieux fait d'employer le jour de son bac de français. Ce qu'il fit dès le lendemain matin.

Les débuts étaient prometteurs, que Gaara lui réponde aussi rapidement après sa première tentative de contact, Naruto n'en attendait pas tant. C'est donc avec beaucoup plus de confiance, et dans un délai tout à fait honorable comparé à ses débuts, qu'il répondit: il ne mit que cinq jours.

Cette fois Gaara répondit au bout de trois jours, journées pendant lesquelles Naruto ne fit guère autre chose que regarder sa messagerie en frappant convulsivement la touche 'F5'. Toutefois ce fut pendant un de ces moments, alors qu'il massait son index douloureux et que ses yeux asséchés par l'écran d'ordinateur se posaient sur l'article sur Gaara punaisé au mur, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il accordait peut-être un petit peu trop d'importance à ce qui aurait du être une simple reprise de contact entre des amis d'enfance.

La correspondance avec Gaara devenait paradoxalement de plus en plus facile, et de plus en plus sporadique. Le décalage horaire entre Suna et Konoha ne leur permettait pas de se croiser en ligne, d'autant que Gaara avait commencé son job d'été et disposait de peu d'heures de liberté.

Puis vint la rentrée, et la fac. Fac de médecine pour Gaara, ce qui apparemment lui laissait encore moins de temps qu'un travail saisonnier à temps complet. Naruto se sentait de plus en plus frustré par leurs échanges électroniques, tout en reconnaissant que c'était majoritairement de sa faute.

Il faisait partie des rares personnes à être_ inhibé_ par Internet.

Alors qu'il était connu de tout Konoha pour sa franchise pathologique, disant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête (mais pas nécéssairement par le cerveau) sans détours, être devant un clavier lui bridait cette spontanéité qui faisait tout son charme.

Or, si les jours passés à se languir d'un nouveau message de son ami de Suna avaient eu une conséquence pour Naruto, c'est de lui permettre se rendre compte qu'il attendait de sa correspondance avec Gaara davantage qu'un échange de banalités... et c'est pourtant tout ce qu'il pouvait produire, des banalités, sur sa vie d'étudiant en psycho, sur sa colloc' avec Sasuke, son rêve d'être éducateur... le poids de tout ses désirs non formulés concernant Gaara, allié à sa crainte de froisser à nouveau son ami, pesaient sur ses pensées et paralysaient ses doigts.

Même son homosexualité... Naruto n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot ou à faire profil bas pour quelque occasion que ce soit, et avait à l'encontre de toute contrainte sociale, organisé une grosse fête spécifiquement pour son coming-out.

Aussi, sa façon de l'annoncer à Gaara, en passant, noyée dans un mail de 10 pages entre l'indication de sa colloc' avec Sasuke et son inscription en fac, lui apparaissait en comparaison... assez lâche.

Mais dans un premier temps, il sembla avoir eu tort de s'inquiéter de la réaction de son ami :Gaara ne réagit pas à la nouvelle.

Jusqu'à ce mail, mi-semestre, lui indiquant qu'en raison de ses examens approchant, leurs échanges allaient se raréfier.

En fait, ils avaient stoppés, malgré plusieurs relances de Naruto.

Et là, Sakura lui indiquait que Gaara était à Konoha? Sur le même campus? Sans l'en avertir?

Que devait-il en déduire?

"Hellooooo? Naruuuutoooooo?" Ino interrompit le fil de ses pensées juste avant qu'elles n'atteignent une conclusion déplaisante.

"Ah... Pardon, oui, on a échangé quelques mails, mais..." Il se tut, incapable de poursuivre une phrase aussi déprimante.

"Oui ben pas assez alors," Sakura lui décocha un sourire mutin. "Il m'a posé pas mal de questions sur toi."

"Oh?" Le moral de Naruto, tombé au niveau de ses chaussettes et peut-être même caché dans son gros orteil pour y pleurer un coup, refit un bon spectaculaire jusqu'à son coeur, qui battait à présent un peu plus vite. "Quel genre de questions?"

Le sourire de Sakura s'élargit. "Et pourquoi," fit-elle " t'irais pas lui demander toi-même?"

TBC

**Pour ceux qui s'interrogent sur le passé de Naruto et de Gaara... Il en sera dit davantage au prochain chapitre.**


End file.
